


Along the Way I Met a Demon, and He Liked Me

by Dinara (NyanAikox3)



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bitter Humour, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, cinnamon bun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanAikox3/pseuds/Dinara
Summary: Lee Soohyuk’s life is about to turn upside down. All because of certain someone and a bloody delicious cinnamon bun.
Relationships: Lee Joongi/Lee Soohyuk, Lee Soo Hyuk/Lee Joon Gi, Lee Soohyuk/Lee Joongi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Along the Way I Met a Demon, and He Liked Me

_Ah, that smell. That goddamned smell. Every. Single. Time. But not today. I promised myself, that I won’t do it anymore. That I’m stronger than this._

“Do you wish to eat here, sir?” asked me a young barista with a blinding smile. _I swear, they are doing this on purpose!_

“Yes, please,” I grumbled with a low and tired voice. My terrible attitude didn’t discourage the barista at all as he kept that fake blinding smile throughout the whole process of preparing my order. I wished I had my sunglasses that day.

“I apologize for the wait. Here is your cinnamon bun and dripped coffee, sir. Thank you for ordering here,” I reached for the pink tray filled with sin and nonchalantly nodded my head in recognition. _If I eat more of these, I’ll become fat. Definitely. What happened to my strong will and new year resolution?_

Devasted by my poor actions, I made my way to one of the tables far in the corner of the café and sighed while placing my tray on the table and sitting down with a heavy heart. This devil’s den, ironically called Sweet Heaven, is my secret pleasure and nemesis at once. With another sigh I looked out of the café’s window and mindlessly watched the busy street of Seoul while stirring my coffee. Afterall, it was Friday night so one couldn’t be surprised by the rush and noise. Yet another sigh escaped my lips as I looked back to my tray and pierced the cinnamon bun with my utmost displeased glare. _I hate you._

Considering my life choices and mental well-being I stabbed the bun with my fork and broke it into a small piece, putting one of them in my mouth. I closed my eyes in pleasure and immediately cursed under my breath. _Why do you have to taste so good?_

With the mindset of, _if you already stabbed a person there is no need to restrain yourself from stabbing her more, cause the outcome won’t change anyway_ , I enjoyed my late night snack while trying to give my mind some urgently needed rest.

As a CEO of one of the biggest companies in South Korea, I always have work on my hands. Throughout the years a person just gets used to it till the point it becomes your daily piece of bread. Dealing with customers, business partners, employees and general problems every company has is not what was causticizing my mind. I’d rather deal with this than the problem on my hands.

Let’s be honest. I have never been good in a relationship between man and woman. Well, human interactions in general. My work life is on the peak while my private life wasn’t going the direction I had imagined it to go. In other words, it sucks. Unlike in official situations when I would sell a sand to the Bedouin in the middle of the desert, in private situations my rhetorical skills just disappear and my speech level drops way down straight to the depths of hell where my ass will probably be boiling after I die. But let me get to the point.

I have been on one of the business parties like usual. Nothing special, nothing worth saying. But this time it was different. I was supposed to appeal to one of my potential business partners and so I did. Unfortunately for me, he brought his daughter with him and believed that we would make a beautiful couple and blah blah blah. I honestly don’t remember what he was saying because I heard that bullshit too many times.

First of all, it’s not like we live in a fucking Joseon era where you strengthen your connection with marriage. And second of all, I don’t swing that way and I’m not even keeping it as a secret. Anyway, I declined, of course, and while I was at it, I cancelled any other potential meetings right away. It wasn’t me who needed to make a deal, and I simply just couldn’t be bothered.

I do admit that I kind of did act in affection, but they pushed all the wrong buttons. From that time, the daughter of the not potential business partner anymore didn’t take the rejection well. Speaking honestly, she just went batshit crazy and ended up being dragged out of the party by my personal bodyguards along with her father. Sadly, it didn’t end right then and there. It was only a beginning of my bitter future. Never ending messages, hundreds of calls throughout the day, mailbox full of threatening letters, spreading false rumours everywhere she went. The matter slowly got out of hand and I feel like the strings of my patience won’t last for long.

“Why do I have to be so perfect,” I mumbled while sighing exasperatedly and took another bite of my bun. In the moment of my self-pity indulged ego the bell above the entrance doors ringed, signalling a new costumer.

Lazily I lifted my head and stopped my hand with the coffee on the way to my mouth. I followed the stranger with hawk like eyes as he made his way to the counter. Shamelessly, I scanned him from head to toe.

Raven hair combed in an elegant way with just the right touch of gel complimented by the pale skin. Jawline like no other gave his overall cute face the needed sex-appeal. But what got my attention, expect for the ass, which I scanned first, (a good ass might I humbly add), were the big slightly protruding ears. They were straight out adorable. _So cute._

After a while he finished his order with a shining smile, that made me push the urge to coo at him down back to the deepest bottom of my heart. I had to pat myself for being able to hold the _aww_ sounds in check inside my mouth, because that would be probably my most embarrassing moment of my not so long life.

While I was still staring like some fucking teenage girl with raging hormones, admiring his black fitting suit and tight pants, he must have felt the stare and scanned the whole café, his sharp eyes stopping on me.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and the staring got longer and longer. I tried to tear my gaze, but my will wasn’t strong enough, at least I managed to close my open mouth. _Well done, me. Fucking adult can’t get his shit together over one guy. One hot as hell guy._

He continued with that torturing noncommittal stare till the point I felt myself squirm a bit on the seat. In that moment he threw me the most gorgeous and adorable smile that I just could not handle.

The heat in my cheeks got even stronger and I couldn’t doubt anymore that I’m blushing hard at that moment. I jerked, completely forgetting about the coffee I was still holding and managed to burn my hand in the process. I let out very unmanly squeak and put the coffee down as fast as possible, wiping my hand furiously with a tissue, spitting out every single curse word I knew. I looked up when I heard a melodic laugh, obviously coming from that stranger. When I met his eyes, he just held his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to be subtle, but it was more than obvious that he is not even trying and it’s more of a mocking gesture.

If it was possible, the level of my embarrassment got even higher and thankfully, I was saved by the barista that called him to get his order. He turned around and took it with his right hand. When I thought that the worst moment of my life is over seeing him as he made his way to the entrance door, he stopped in the midway and looked at me one last time. The mocking yet sexy smile got even bigger and the wink he honoured me with put the last nail in the coffin that successfully buried my dignity. Then with the ring of the bell he was gone.

I was staring at the door few more minutes before it finally sank to my brain, how humiliated I was and with a frustrated scream, which surely angered few more customers around me, buried my red face into my hands. _I should have never come to this place. Fucking cinnamon buns. I hate you._

The soft jazz music was quietly playing in the background and the sweet smell of cinnamon and coffee was lingering in the air. The calm chilly winter atmosphere was one of my most favourite. But in that time, I felt like burning the place down, along with those goddamned cinnamon buns. And at that time, I didn’t know, that that was only a mere prologue to my life that was about to turn upside down.

-.-

“You have Mr. Jung on the phone, sir,” my secretary informed me for the hundredth time today, with an apologetic smile. _Goddamn it!_

“Tell him I’m attending a meeting, or make up something, Catriona” I waved her off as I made my way to the cabinet where I keep my emergency booze. _I have no intentions of talking nor listening to that crappy old man._ “And block his number!” I barked back while looking the bottles up and down.

“Understood,” answered my secretary and bowed in understanding, “but please, don’t forget about your _real_ meeting with sponsors. They didn’t seem to be pleased with the events happening around you, sir,” she added, and bowed one more time before leaving my office.

“I know for fucks sake!” I gritted through my teeth quietly as I changed my mind and instead of my favourite Scottish whiskey, I picked up the strongest one among them. _Pear brandy_. _My moon and stars._

Along with a clear bottle of homemade alcohol which I got from one of my friends from Czech and small glass, I went back to my seat and poured myself one full cup. The strong smell of pears and alcohol filled the room immediately and I sighed in content as I took the glass closer to my nose to take a deep breath, hoping it would calm me down a little. _This is it._

With a small sip, my face grimaced as the alcohol made its way down my throat. _Gosh. How can this be so strong yet so good?_

I took one more sip and turned my attention back to the screen of my computer. Countless articles with my profile picture were displayed right in front of me, taunting me straight to my face. As handsome as my picture might be, the same could not be said about the content of these articles.

 _“The CEO of the KK Toys Company is being suspected of sexual harassment!” “The CEO Lee Soohyuk is being accused of rape!” “Netizens are concerned about the misbehaviour of Lee Soohyuk who is being suspected of money laundering and sexual violence.”_ The line was never-ending.

“This is ridiculous!” Frustrated, I banged my fist on the table so hard that I almost managed to topple my lamp stand if it weren’t for my fast reactions, grabbing it at the last possible second alongside my “Fuck!” that escaped from my lips louder then intended.

I put it back on its place carefully, sitting back down in my chair and leaning my back a little, staring at the ceiling. I grabbed the cup and gulped the rest of alcohol in one go. _That was a bad idea._ I thought as a coughing took place right after. _Really bad._ Wiping my tears in the corner of my eyes, I massaged my burning throat and tried to get my shit together.

Placing the cup down I scrolled through more articles until I snapped.

“Enough! That’s it! I won’t let those dickheads to slander me however they wish, as if I was some dirty rag! They have no fucking idea who they are dealing with! Godforsaken motherfuckers! I’ll put an end to the both of you! I’ll bury your worthless existences with my own two hands alive!” Throwing my papers left and right I exploded, completely done with this bullshit, and finished my little performance with a frustrated scream.

Fiercely I turned my head as I heard the knock on the door.

“What now?!” I shouted instead of a simple “come in,” and met with my secretary’s highly unimpressed blank faced expression.

“Sir,” she started with an even tone, her eyes judging every single part of my existence, “please, calm down. You are making your employees anxious. I bet they heard you all the way to Australia,” she finished accusingly.

“I am very calm,” I got out with all my powers, trying not to shout, and heaved a heavy breath out.

“Yes, obviously, and the smell of that _pálenka_ is just my imagination, right?” she bit back sarcastically. _Who is the employer and employee again?_

“Whatever!” I retorted childishly and took a few more breaths to calm myself down a little, “Good thing you are here. I’ll need a lawyer. A good one.” Ignoring her unimpressed facial expression, I went back to my desk and pulled out my contact diary from the drawer.

“Should I get the legal department on it?” acting like nothing happened, she went back to her business self and was ready to go back to her desk to do as I said.

“Wait! No. I have my own suspicions about them. There is no way this kind of mess would happen if they did their job properly. Or at least we would know that something is coming. I need someone unknown, not easy to buy with money, and that I can actually trust,” I mumbled more to myself than to her as I paced around the room flipping through the contacts. _Come on. I think I knew someone that could help me!_

“Here he is!” I cheered as I found the name. Not bothering with explaining to my secretary, I grabbed my phone that was laying on the couch and scrolled through my contacts in LINE, dialling the friend’s name immediately. While waiting for the other side to pick up I turned to my secretary.

“Clear my schedule after the meeting completely. Make sure that employees won’t spread any unnecessary rumours and do their job properly. It’s only a few days till the new product’s release. We can’t let our guard down now. If we fail, we might as well be as good as dead!” she noted everything down and bowed, ready to leave.

“And one more thing!” I stopped her in her tracks. “Tell the management department that I want them to summarise everything and come up with a selling plan. They are going to report on it next Monday,” I finished, and right on time the other side picked up the phone.

“What the fuck? Do you know what time it is here?!” When I heard the grumpy voice of someone who was obviously in the middle of their beauty sleep, I waved my secretary off and waited till the door closed behind her.

“Hello Tom, good to hear you too. I missed you,” ignoring the insults, I tried sweet talking to him. _As grumpy as ever._

“Cut the crap, you self-centred asshole, and get to the point or I’m going back to sleep,” he refused to be swayed by my words and threatened me sharply. _What a prick._

“Okay, fine. No need to be so grumpy,” I mumbled quietly.

“I swear to God that if you won’t hurry the fuck up, I’ll fly all the way to Korea just to kick your arse, and trust me I-”

“Okay. Fine! I get it! I need you to give me a contact on that lawyer you talked about last year! Now! Happy?” I cut his rants off and spilled the beans. _There is no way he will let go of this for the rest of my life._

“A lawyer? What have you done? Stole a bowling ball or something equally stupid?” his laugh ringed through the line as he was obviously having the best time of his life. _Asshole._

“Who do you take me for?!” offended by his joke, I spat back at him.

“Do you want me to be honest with you?” he asked between his laughs.

“No. I’d rather not hear that. Just give me his number,” I sighed knowing better than getting my blood pressure higher than it already was.

“A magic word?” he taunted after a short pause.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ , asshole,” was my highly intelligent answer.

“Ok. Bye- “

“Wait! Fine! Pretty please!” Throwing away my last bits of dignity, I basically begged for his help. _I’m going to kill this dude._

“That’s what I thought.” I could basically see him smirking. “I’ll text you the number after the call.” _Finally._

“Thank you- “

“No need to thank me. I’ll make sure you repay me royally when I come for the visit to Korea and get ready to explain yourself in _detail_. There is no way I’m missing any possible dirt on you I can get,” he mocked me, satisfaction clear in his voice.

“Gosh, remind me, why are we friends again?” Flustered, I just gave up and heaved a heavy sigh.

“’Cause I’m awesome, of course,” he answered with a laugh. “Anyway, as much as I would surely love to talk to you, my sleep is more important then you are, so talk to you later.”

“Wha… Hey- He hung up,” I stared at my phone screen in disbelief. A soft “ding” got me out of my thoughts where I definitely did not go through 101ways on how to kill my friend.

“Let’s give it a try,” I said as I clicked on the number and waited for the other line to put me through.

“Ah, hello, Lee Soohyuk on the phone. Is this Lawless Law Firm?”

-.-

“Are you sure we are in the right place?” I doubtfully asked my driver while measuring the shady building with my utmost judging glare.

“According to the GPS, sir, we are in the right place,” answered my driver, also seemingly confused.

“Well, we shall see,.” Still unsure, I left the car and made my way inside.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor I tried to prepare myself for every possible outcome. Wary of my steps and careful not to touch anything, I managed to find the office. Unsure of how to act and a bit nervous, I knocked on the door and hoped it wouldn’t fall off of its hinges.

“Come in!” Obeying, I grabbed the handle and opened the door accompanied by an annoying squeaking. Careful not to hit my head, I bowed her down and stepped inside while introducing myself.

“Hello, my name is Lee Soohyuk, I’m here for-” the moment I lifted my head, my prepared speech came to a sudden halt, getting lost in the air when I came into the contact with that pair of sharp eyes with a burning spark inside of them. That and an annoyingly adorable pair of ears. _These beyond adorable ears. I mean… God’s joke went a bit too far._

“A lawyer, I suppose?” Amusement in his voice as he finished my sentence mockingly was almost tangible. _Holy crap. The urge to kill myself has never been stronger than this. I’m seriously done with my life._

“Ugh,” that was all I could muster up at that moment. Talking about highly intelligent individual with university education. _Gg wp._

After the longest moment in my life, he chuckled and broke the silence.

“I will take that as a yes, then” He stood up from behind his desk and made his way to the black leather couch that was positioned in the middle of the room. “Please, sit down” he finished, the amusement still evident in his voice as he gestured his hand towards the seat.

“Um, y-,” I cleared my throat, “Yes, yes I do, thank you.” As collected as I could be while sweating buckets for to me unknown reasons, I made my way to him and sat down. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his hand on my shoulder squeezing it ever so slightly, whipping my head up towards him. _I nearly dropped a fucking liver! What the hell is going on with me? Where are my last bits of dignity as an intelligent human being?_

“No need to be so jumpy, I’m not going to bite you, well,” he said nonchalantly, taunting and sex appeal dripping heavily from every word that left his mouth, “unless you want me to.” Chuckling, he let go of my shoulder and went to the near counter. Feeling the heating of my cheeks, I busied myself with looking at a cactus plant placed on his desk in the very corner. _Is he flirting with me? And what if he is? It’s not like you are not used to this kind of attention! Get your shit finally together or all the zen Buddhism meditations you went through will turn out being a complete waste of time!_

“I just wanted to offer you some coffee,” I heard him say from behind me. _Yes, just a coffee! So, calm the fuck down!_

“Yes, that would be great,” I answered, still admiring the cactus plant.

“Sugar or milk?”

“No, thank you.”

“So, you are one of those people who likes their coffee bitter I see,” he chuckled lightly.

“Yes, bitter coffee that matches my bitter life. Perfect harmony” cynicism left my mouth without me realising as I finally made myself a bit more comfortable.

“Is that so?” he drawled the words, clearly amused by my honest answer. The fact that I made him laugh without embarrassing myself made me somehow happy and satisfied.

Not answering his question, I waited for him to join me by the table, him sitting right to the opposite of me. He placed my coffee on the table and leaned comfortably on the couch, crossing his legs.

“So, shall we get to the business now?” folding his hands on his knee, he looked straight to my eyes. Hearing the word business actually made me snap out of the ogling over the sexy way he just carried himself, and compose myself. _He is right. This is a business matter. No time to play around._

I leaned back with the coffee in my hands and gave him my best smirk, kind of accepting the game he played.

“I do no business with people I don’t know the name of,” I looked at him while taking a small sip of the coffee. _Delicious._

“Oh, my deepest apologies for my poor manners. Lee Joongi, the founder and lawyer of the Lawless Law Firm.” Joongi bowed his head while placing his right hand on his chest in a theatrical way. Looking back up he matched my smirk and didn’t dodge the gaze I bravely held. “Pleasure to meet you,” he finished, lips stretching into a charming yet dark smile.

“Likewise,” reciprocating the smile I answered. _Well, this is certainly going to be very interesting._

-.-

“So what you are saying is, that because you refused to marry the daughter of your potential-”

“Ex-potential,” I couldn’t help but cut him off. 

“Okay, _ex-_ potential business partner,” he corrected himself and threw me a meaningful glare as to try and interrupt him again, “you are constantly being harassed by phone calls, messages, mails and after ignoring those, they took matters into their own hands and accused you of sexual harassment, money laundering and so on, right?” Joongi finished with a serious face for once.

“More or less, yes,” I agreed and finished my coffee with a last sip. “They basically decided to end my whole career, because they didn’t get their way, and now my business is suffering.”

“I see. Has a prosecution taken place already?” Joongi asked as he flipped through some papers, I gave him that contained all the information I had about those two pests, including the letters they had sent me.

“No, they didn’t go to the police yet, and I don’t think they will,” I sighed already tired by just imagining the crap that awaited me. “Afterall, they have no proof which would support their claim, nor fucking guts,” I spat with disgust, and closely watched his reaction. To my pleasure, he barked out a cheery laugh and put the papers neatly back in their folders.

“Indeed. To end someone’s business you don’t need to be prosecuted and put behind bars afterall” Nodding in agreement, he picked up his coffee as well.

“All you need is to rile up enough people, gain their sympathy, use their simpleminded brains and voilà,” he waved his hand theatrically in the air to support his claim, “you’re done.”

“Couldn’t agree more. Anyway, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. All this stress is bad for my health,” I exclaimed exasperatedly, whining a little at the end. _Plus, this guy is definitely another stress factor in my life._

“My, my, worry not, mister Lee. I’m here to your rescue,” he laughed light-heartedly and finished it off with an honest smile. _If those two won’t bring me to my grave this guy definitely will. Can you stop being cute for a second?_

“May I ask you one more question?” he tilted his head a little to the side with curious eyes. _Maybe I should but a bag on his head?_

I cleared my throat before answering. “Of course.”

“You surely have a legal department in your company, that should be more than capable of dealing with this trivial matter, right? Why go through all this trouble to contact me?” It seemed that this question was lingering in his mind for a while now.

“That it is true indeed, but I suspect that I have a mole who seems to be more than eager to pull the rug out from under my feet. Which brings me to another request I have,” I answered honestly, not really feeling like making complicated excuses. _You know what they say. There are only three people you should not lie to. Your mother, a doctor, and your lawyer._

“You want me to find out who?” He grinned, seemingly pleased with my answer.

“I’m glad you understand. That’s another reason why I chose to come here,” keeping the poker face was getting harder with each passing second.

“I see. It’s my utmost pleasure to be chosen by someone of high status like you, however as selfishly as it seems I’m glad, that you are having these concerns,” he chuckled darkly and pierced his burning gaze right into my eyes. I couldn’t stop the shivers that went up my spine.

“Excuse me, I think I don’t understand.” Filled with a great sense of confusion, I couldn’t help but stutter a bit at the end.

“What I mean is,” he paused dramatically as he leaned forward, supporting himself with his hands still clasped together on his knees, his gaze never wavering, “that thanks to those two individuals that are bothering you like annoying flies in the hot summer, I was able to meet you again.” His lips stretched into a grin that basically screamed “sexy” in every possible aspect. It took my brain that seemed to work slower than an internet explorer browser with an extremely weak Wi-Fi connection, a few more seconds before it finally grasped everything Joongi said, including the nonchalant confession that he wanted to see me again, and allowed it to sink in.

I know that I couldn’t see my face but feeling the extreme heat that came to my cheeks with lightning speed I just knew I was blushing. Hard at that. _Forget everything about him being cute. The sexy version is even worse. He is like a fucking incubus that came straight from hell ready to seduce my empty soul. Being this sexy should be considered illegal. When this is over, I’m going to sue him. For being too sexy. And that’s final._

“You seem flustered,” he commented matter of factly when I remained frozen like a statue, unable to form any word known from the human language. Blushing and embarrassing my whole existence to the universe and beyond.

“I-,” panicking I stood up brusquely and looked everywhere but at him.

“Yes?” Obviously pleased by my reaction, he also got up from his seat while letting out a small chuckle.

“I- No- Am- What? I meant- Yes? Fuck!” I cursed in the end and decided it’s better to shut up and not bury my pride and dignity lower then it already was.

Hearing his honest laugh made me feel conflicted as I felt offended and happy at the same time.

“The English parts in SM songs make more sense then you,” he blurted out in between the laughs as he was enjoying himself way too much.

“I wish I had a coconut in my hand so I could throw it on your face to shut you the fuck up,” I grumbled sulkily as I was getting ready to leave. _Probably this country. Maybe planet. Most likely this alternate reality._

“I’m afraid we live too far from the place where good old palm trees grow.” Feeling way more comfortable than he should with his client, he skipped happily over to my side right in front of me, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

“Do you always throw your respect out of the window when you are dealing with your clients?” I grumbled bitterly but my façade was no match for his happy and cute expression he had. _Cute or sexy. I feel like I lost the battle way before the start._

“Not really,” he pondered while pouting a bit. _Great. And now he is pouting. Someone, give me the gun. I’m just going to kill myself before he does. Might as well die with honour._

“But you are special,” he answered with a cheeky grin and looked straight into my eyes. _… I’m out._

I didn’t say anything (not that I chose not to, I just couldn’t), cleared my throat, and as red as a flag of China I passed him and made my way out of his office and to the safety of my car. I could hear his laugh all the way down.

“Go,” I order to my driver that jumped in surprise as I yanked the car’s door and threw my body on the seat while covering my red face in my hands and letting out a frustrated scream.

-.-

Getting out in the parking lot of my apartment, I made my way to the elevator and pushed the last button. After a while, I was opening my rooftop suite apartment with my finger print and threw myself on my couch in the living room. After a moment of contemplating, I got up and went to grab myself some booze from my bar.

Pulling out my phone to connect it to my Bluetooth speaker on the way I put on some nice soothing jazz music. Going through the booze I settled with pear brandy once again as I decided to get drunk tonight.

The moment my butt touched the sofa my phone went off with a notification. I pulled it out from my back pocket and cursed upon seeing the name.

From: Lee Joongi

_Good evening._

_Because you left so urgently, I didn’t manage to inform you about the approach I’m intending to take. I’ll dig up every possible dirt on Mr. Jung and his daughter, including the concern of the mole in your company. After three days I’ll contact you again and arrange a meeting. Please don’t worry too much and relax. This matter will be over quickly as I’m a very capable person. ;)_

_Don’t try to miss me too much, Mr. Lee Soohyuk <3_

_Lee Joongi_

“Oh, my lord, I’m going to kill this guy!” I locked my screen and in frustration, hid my face in my hands, letting out yet another scream. I threw my phone next to me and grabbed my glass filled with booze to the very brim.

“Fucking tease. Knowing very well how cute and sexy he is, using it all against me. So unfair,” I rambled as I took a bigger gulp that burned down my throat.

“Fucking cutie.” Accepting the reality and me being obviously whipped for his ass (literally) I continued with my self-pitying session which took place regularly on Friday evenings, and mentally prepared myself for the upcoming days.

-.-

Three days. Time is really relative might I bravely say. Three days before a deadline seems like three minutes, induced with stress, panic attacks, acceptance of reality, and repeating the cycle all over again many times. On the other hand, three days filled with endless work, meetings, presentations and so on might feel like forever with you wanting to just end your life and be finally over with this.

These three days were special though. I was, let’s say at least, restless. Repeating the cycle mentioned above many times, yet time didn’t seem to move in the slightest. I was constantly on the verge of doubts and expectations. Checking my phone almost became a ritual which I repeated every hour, even during important meetings where I was supposed to sooth my investors and important people, and mostly importantly convince them that every possible rumour out there is just a bunch of lies that was made by two butthurt people with ill intentions. But oh well, the protesters camping in front of my building, constant “truth revealing” articles online and so on, didn’t help. At. All.

These three days felt like infinite walks through the depths of hell. But finally. The day has come.

It was one of those evenings that you just sit on your tired ass, in the dark, listening to some jazz music while the rain was drumming on French windows of my not so humble apartment. A glass filled with booze in one hand, staring mindlessly in front of you and just contemplating your life choices and you basically being done with your life so far.

That very evening my phone went off with a notification and I don’t exactly remember how I did it, but somehow I managed to fly right from my seat, stumbling over the very sofa I was sitting on, hitting my thumb with the chair and almost greeting the floor from a closer distance that anyone would wish, and finally grabbing my phone. I felt like my drumming heart, adrenaline pumping in my veins, was about to break my rib cage and set myself free to the world. Nervous, yet expectant, I tapped on the message.

From: Lee Joongi

_Hello~ I apologize for the wait._

_I am bringing some good news to the table. For the first, I found out something very interesting about our two lovely individuals. Embezzling money, a pretty long list of paper companies, etc. More then we could wish for ;). For the second, I found the name of the mole in your company. His name is Lee Vincent. Seems like he was embezzling money by himself and considered this as a great opportunity to kill two birds with one stone._

“That sneaky piece of shit!” I couldn’t help but curse out aloud when I read the name, “Never trust a fucking Czech person!”

After a few calming breaths I restored my inner peace and went back to reading.

_So as for the two mentioned above I already attached an agreement which we will present them. As we don’t have to deal with the police, this is more of a piece of cake than I thought it would be. Considering the second one, I believe I can let you deal with him by yourself, right?_

_Is tomorrow working for you? I already contacted Mr. Jung and, let’s say, “advised” him to attend the meeting alongside with his daughter._

_P.S.: Have you missed me? ;)_

A groan escaped my lips as I finished reading the message. _This guy._

I thought about it for a second before typing in the answer. _The sooner I deal with this, the sooner I’ll find my inner peace._

Finishing the message with “ _in your dreams, man_ ” I put my phone in my sweatpants’ pocket and made my way back to the living room. I finally felt myself relaxing as the news sank into my head completely. _Overall it was a good thing I hired someone as capable as him._

Another LINE notification came up. Opening it, I almost spat out the booze I had in my mouth.

From: Lee Joongi

_You don’t want to know, what we are doing in my dreams ;) And let me tell you, it’s far from friendly small talk ;)_

“You!” Nearly speechless, that was the peak of my ability to talk. _I take it back! All of it! He is a fucking demon!_

Tired, I just poured myself another glass, trying to calm down the racing heart and force the heat in my cheeks to fade away.

“Fucking cute demon,” I whined more or less and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit over my stupid self.

-.-

“You, disgusting piece of fag! I don’t want to see you ever again! Asshole!” The daughter of Mr. Jung screamed her lungs out, and stormed out of the office, Mr. Jung swiftly following as fast as his small piggy legs would allow him, all the while trying to hide his red face. It was hard to tell if it was because of the anger or embarrassment. Maybe both.

“Well,” Joongi was the first to break the silence that followed after the doors were smashed forcefully behind the guy, “that went well” He sought out my eyes and smiled innocently.

“I believe that your definition of _went well_ is a bit off,” I answered sceptically as I tried not to give myself away to his adorable action.

“They signed the papers. That’s all it matters, right?” He cheered and went to put the papers safely in his drawer.

“I guess,” I carefully agreed as I looked around at the mess they made in the commotion when they heard the conditions. _I mean, trashing glass, flipping the table, stealing the pen, could all be forgiven but… But! Throwing out a cactus? Through a window? What kind of monster are you?! Shame on you and your family. You should be castrated for this so as not to be able to spread your unhonourable, unworthy genes anymore!_

“Yeah you are right,” I coughed and stood up. “I’ll send someone to clean up this mess, which I apologize for.” True to my words I pulled out the phone, scrolling through the contacts.

“There is no need, though,” he said but few seconds later as if realisation hit him, he turned my way and smirked. “But if you feel the need to apologize then it can’t be helped, right?” he drawled slyly as an evil smile spread upon his lips.

“No, I mean- ”

“It would be terribly rude of me, not to accept and ease your indebted soul if you insist so badly,” completely ignoring my tries to talk myself out of whatever that demon prepared for me, he cut me off. _Oh, so we finally got to the “soul” talk. That escalated quickly._

After a theatrical pause, he continued, “one date would be more than enough as an apology,” he threw me such a blinding smile that I regretted not bringing my sunglasses to shield myself somehow, and clasped his hands together, disgustingly satisfied with himself.

Feeling the blush slowly creeping its way up to my cheeks again I turned the other way around not to face him and paid attention to the phone call. Of course, I didn’t miss the sweet chuckle that left his lips followed by rustling of papers that he started to gather from the floor where they ended up after a “slightly fierce” exchange of views from earlier.

Finishing my call with “Okay, I’ll leave it to you, then,” I turned around facing him again and mentally battling with myself if I should accept such an obvious offer or just wave it off as harmless teasing.

“Well then? Where are you taking me?” Joongi said as he leaned on the desk, focusing his attention fully on me. _Seriously, his confidence would put the Eiffel tower’s height to shame, and his ego would probably swallow a black hole in one gulp._

“To the police station,” I answered nonchalantly.

“I didn’t know you are up for this kind of kink,” he turned it around, “not that I mind though,” he finished with a playful wink. _Fuck the police. I’m gonna drag his ass back to hell personally._

“I’m going to sue you,” I ignored him as leisurely as my red ears allowed it.

“For what?” he asked, curiosity evident in his tone. Seeing as I put on my coat, he followed the suit to get ready. He would probably follow me to the end of the world till he would get whatever the fuck he wants.

 _Harm to the health, mental well-being, being a tease, illegal cuteness and that too good to be true ass of yours!_ “You don’t need to know,” I answered instead feeling defeated by my own inability to speak of whatever is on my mind.

“That’s mean! Anyway, there is that one restaurant I wanted to check out but seemed too expensive to even look at, but! You have a lot of money on your hands, so this seems like a perfect opportunity for me!” Joongi responded enthusiastically, not feeling the slightest shame in his actions, as he started humming some song I didn’t know. _I am lost for words. Is this really happening?_

“Whatever,” I gave up in the end, pretending how troublesome this seemed to me, yet deep in me my heart skipped happily “I have a hunch you wouldn’t leave me alone if I ever dared to refuse to do as you say,” I mumbled the last part more to myself but he heard it anyway.

“It’s good that you learn quickly,” satisfaction dripped from his words like honey and the dark grin supported the unspoken threat behind his words. “Now let us go!” His cheery self was back as he made his way to my car, ruby coat swaying behind him like a king’s cloak. _All he misses is the horns and a fucking crown._

“Just what I got myself into,” I mumbled behind him and let a brief smile grace my lips as I followed his tracks.

-.-

“This is the place you were talking about?” I asked as we sat in the big launch on the highest floor with the beautiful view on Seoul and the sunset that was slowly taking its place. The soft jazz music playing in the background lift up my mood and I felt myself relaxing.

“ _Along the Way_. Sounds kind of poetic, right?” Cracking his fingers, he sighed in content and looked out of those big French windows right next to our table with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Wouldn’t have thought that you are a sentimental type of guy,” I chuckled lowly and sipped on my red wine that the waiter served a moment ago.

“And why is that?” he teased back as he gave me a short side look and then turned his attention back to the window.

“You look more of a hot party type of guy,” I said honestly, only realising later that I should have been more careful with the words I pick.

“You sayin’ I’m hot?” the tease he is, he just couldn’t let this chance to mess with me slip through his slender fingers.

“That’s what you are saying,” I stuttered a bit and shut my mouth so as not to embarrass myself any further.

“Well obviously, I’m hot. I mean, I have a mirror, you know?” Joongi answered as modesty itself, “but back to the point, I’m too old for wild parties and stuff.” _What?_

“Old?!” I choked on the red wine and tried not to die, coughing vigorously.

“Yeah, 37 is kind of old to be honest-” I didn’t let him finish.

“You look like you are in your fucking later 20s or something!” the surprised look on his face and the silence that followed made my face go red all over again.

“I-. I-mean,” trying to save every bit of pride that dwelt in me, I wanted to explain but… _Yeah, let’s say that it didn’t happen._

The honest childish like laugh that cut threw the tension like a knife through warm butter was honestly the best thing I heard in these last few years.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said, still trying to collect himself as he was wiping off his tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

I shut my mouth and just suffered there silently, alternating between looking at my pitiful reflection in the window and his cute laughing face. _Well, at least he is having fun._

“Oh, the food is coming!” He stopped in his tracks and straighten himself in the chair. I followed his look and watched the waiter coming our way. He placed our food down and excused himself smoothly. Only after did I realised what Joongi ordered as I kind of wasn’t paying attention to his words as I was too busy watching his really tasteful lips. _I should have just slapped myself back then._

“You drag me all the way here, and you order a ramen? A fucking ramen?” Coming back to reality I simply couldn’t believe my eyes.

“I am a simple man, with simple needs,” he shrugged nonchalantly and stirred the soup.

“You are everything but simple,” I scoffed and grabbed my cutlery.

“That depends on the point of view,” he mused and blew on the noodles in his chopsticks.

“You are complicated from all the fucking angles possible,” I scoffed once again highly disagreeing.

“You sure, you checked all of them?” he mumbled with his mouth full of noodles.

“I don’t feel like eating anymore,” sighing, I just looked at my food.

“You are that horny already?” Saying that as if talking about weather, he stuffed some more noodles in his mouth.

“What? No! Shut up!” I whipped my head to look at him so fast that a few bones in my neck snapped.

“I’m just kidding,” chuckling he continued eating. “Maybe.” I choked this time on the water I drank to busy myself so as not to get flustered again.

“Oh my God,” bowing my head in shame, I just dug into my food as well.

“I prefer Daddy,” I caught the smirk he gave me as I just glared at him and gritted through my teeth, “Just fucking eat your food and shut up!”

“Aye, aye,” with the last chuckle he gave out we finally ate in peace.

-.-

After the dinner, we settled on strolling through the shopping mall. Him saying that it’s too soon to end this “lovely date”. His words, not mine. But looking back, I found myself thinking the same way somewhere deep down in my heart. Not that I would admit that out aloud. Especially not in front of him. I wouldn’t live the next day if I did. Scary imagination, indeed.

And that’s when I saw it. Abruptly, I halted my steps, leaving him and his chatters to himself. Later on, he realised he lost his volunteering audience, and confusedly turned around.

“Hey, why did you stop? What are you looking at?” Not responding I was waging my options.

“ _Animate?_ What is that?” Still confused he was looking from me to the shop and back to me many times.

 _Okay, so, you have to think this through. The exclusive Blue-ray golden edition of One Piece: Stampede is not to be taken lightly. But._ I looked at Joongi next to me that was watching me, confusion written all over his face like a headline in a newspaper. _He won’t let this go. One hundred percent. I’ll have this on my plate 24/7. No doubt. Yeah. It’s not worth the trouble. I’m not a kid anymore. I can live without this once in a lifetime chance of getting exclusive Blue-ray golden edition of One Piece: Stampede. Definitely._

_…_

“Thank you for coming, sir. Do you want me to wrap it in plastic wrapper?” _This feels like Déjà vu._

“Yes, please.” _What is pride anyway. One can live without that. I mean, it’s One Piece after all. I regret nothing._ Small laughs behind my back confirmed my theory. _Maybe just a little._

We left the shop, not a word being said. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him.

“Oh my, you look very happy,” teased Joongi the moment we sat down in my car. Ignoring him I just fasten my seatbelt and started the car.

“Aw, don’t be shy! It’s cute!” Cooing at me, he followed my suit and made himself comfortable in his seat. _Not as cute as you. Holy crap. My brain has melted. There is no way out of this. My soul was consumed complete by this sneaky demon._

Sitting there with my hands on the wheel I thought hard about what I was going to do.

“Why- ’

“Do you want to stop by my place on a glass of wine?” Not letting him finish, I offered determinedly and gave him an unwavering look. Caught a bit off-guard, it took him about three seconds to compose himself, giving me a teasing and definitely sexy smile.

“I thought you would never ask,” not looking away I could feel the tension accumulating in the air.

Not saying another word, I made my way back to my apartment, not quite sure what I expected.

-.-

“Not bad at all,” Joongi complimented after strolling through my apartment, and sat himself on a bar stool that was placed next to the kitchen island.

“Thank you I guess,” not taking it too seriously I just made my way to the bar, grabbing some high-class red wine, that I got from my Czech friend as a birthday gift last year.

 _“This is the best wine your cheap ass is ever going to taste in its life. You should be honoured that I’m giving you this,”_ she said as she happily took another bite of my birthday cake. _“No need to be humble,”_ I answered, sarcasm evident in my tone, but made a mental note nonetheless, to drink this only on a special occasion. _“Do you have more cake?” Unbelievable_.

I smiled upon the memory, deciding that this is the moment I have been waiting for.

“I hope you like red wine,” I said as I put two glasses on the island in front of him, sitting down as well.

“More than anything.” Musing, he held his glass and watched as the red liquor poured in.

“Good,” pouring myself a glass too, immediately stirring it with moves that came automatically over the years of practice.

Simply enjoying the moment and the tempting smell of wine we just sat there, lost in each other’s thoughts. After a moment I grabbed my phone and played some chill music I had saved on my Spotify through the speakers.

After a few more minutes of the silence that disturbed only soft tunes on the speaker in the background, he asked.

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

I groaned and chuckled lightly over my own silliness, “How can I forget the most embarrassing moment of my life?” Deciding to try the wine’s taste I took the smallest of sips. _A bit more._

“Actually, I think that’s the cutest thing I have ever witnessed in my life,” smiling lightly he took a sip too.

Feeling my ears burn a little I stayed quiet, not really sure what to say.

“After that, I just couldn’t get you out of my head,” another sip was taken as he most likely needed some sort of encouragement. Sort of out of character, considering his previous unwavering confidence. Forgetting the wine for a moment I paid him my full attention, but his eyes were staring at the wine in front of him as if it held all the answers in the world.

“You won’t believe how happy I was, when you showed up in my office a few weeks later,” smiling a little, he took another sip, bigger than those two before.

“So not taking this golden opportunity for granted I couldn’t let you leave without giving it a shot.” If I wasn’t already mesmerised by his looks and soft personality he was showing, the small blush on his cheeks definitely made my knees numb and increased my heart rate by a few numbers. I nervously squirmed in my seat, letting my imagination along with my expectations go wild.

Finally, he looked up from his glass and met my own hazy eyes. My heart was now drumming loudly in my rib cage surely about to jump out any time.

“Is it impossible after all?” The sadness mirrored in his eyes for a split second, as a small smile of resignation graced his lips. That’s when I lost it.

Standing up from my chair abruptly I spun him around and pinned his back to the island. Both of my hands supporting my weight on each side. Not minding his confused look, I leaned down and did what I was wanting to do from the very beginning. The moment our lips touched I felt the fireworks erupt in my chest and feeling his hands grabbing my black jumper encouraged me to further actions.

The kiss went from slow and teasing to a passionate sloppy mess. Feeling his tongue in his mouth sent a wave of heat straight to my crotch. Hungrily, I moved my hand down his waist, groping his oh so firm ass I had wanted to touch for weeks now. The soft moans that escaped his mouth were like sinful music to my ears. A needy groan escaped my own lips as his hands found their way to my nape, one of them settling in my hair, pulling on it lightly. Parting his legs with my own body I grinded down my hips, eager to see his reaction. The surprised moan that left his sinful lips made everything clear to me as day. I wanted more. _Oh boy, so much more._

Moving from his lips I slowly worked my way down to his neck, smelling the chocolate like cologne. _This smell. So delicious._ Growling lowly, I started working on his neck, leaving on love bites on everyplace my mouth touched. The breathy moans that were sinfully leaving his mouth prompted me to further actions. Slowly grinding my hips again, I wanted to hear more.

After a while we parted just a bit, breathing heavily. The intensity in his eyes made me want to unravel him more. Make him squirm under my touch. Make him scream for more. Scream my own very name.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” I more growled than said lowly, holding onto my last bits of sanity.

“No,” he breathed out, tightening his grip in my hair, “Why?”

“’Cause tonight I’ll make sure, to pay you back for all the embarrassment and teasing you made me go through.” Smirking upon his blush I prompted him to stand up and kissed him passionately once again, slowly leading the way to my bedroom.

“Oh my, couldn’t wish for more,” was the last sentence before I shut him off completely, throwing my reasonings and common sense out of the window.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I had an assigment in one of my classes so I decided to take a bit different approach and wrote a fanfic for this pairing that I had in my head for a while.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this  
> Dinara


End file.
